


be my boy

by havisham



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gap Filler, Gaps Are Filled, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Yuri tries something new, and Victor and Chris fall into familiar patterns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> So I opened up a can of wine, listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W5z4lmu9DA) repeatedly, and opened up Google Docs -- and this resulted. 
> 
> For Sath -- thanks for following me into this ice skating hell. 
> 
> Thank you to Elleth for beta-ing! <3

“Ah, Yuri, if you only knew how many virgins Victor and I have had between us,” Chris paused, his green eyes sparkling with gleeful malice. “I think you would turn on your master just like that.” Chris snapped his fingers to demonstrate the anticipated quick about-face of Yuri’s feelings. He had lost his blue robe at an alarming speed and was extremely naked. 

“Yuri, don’t listen to him,” Victor said in his ear, his arms looped casually around Yuri’s waist. “We don’t know if they were virgins or not. And I’ve never cared.” 

“Neither did I,” Chris said. “Though lack of experience isn't the best selling point.” 

“Neither is arrogance,” Yuri said, and turned his head to place a kiss on Victor’s mouth. Victor’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and flush spread across his face. Yuri could feel Victor tremble a little under him. His skin still carried a chill from the pool and there was a tang of chlorine in the air. 

After coming in from the cold, both Chris and Victor had clung to Yuri like a pair of muscular koalas, before Yuri had suggested they raid the mini bar, more to have them stop wriggling against him than any real thirst -- for alcohol, anyway. He waved off Victor’s offer of a tiny bottle of vodka. “I don’t drink before competitions.” 

“Only after them?” Chris said innocently, reaching for the bottle. But Victor slapped his hand away. Yuri felt his face heat up, but he nodded, and, feeling defiant, he took the bottle and drained it. Then he tossed the bottle at Chris, which hit him squarely on the chest. 

But Chris only laughed and blew him a kiss.

Victor hadn’t come back to the bed, or rather the two beds they had pushed together almost as soon as they’d arrived at the hotel. It would feel wonderful, Victor had said, to stretch out after weeks spent in Yuri’s cramped bed. “But you _like_ being cramped with me on that bed, Victor,” Yuri had said, and Victor had agreed, fervently. 

Instead, Victor drifted toward the windows and looked out to the twinkling lights of Barcelona for a while before he took a slow turn around the room -- pausing to kiss the top of Yuri’s head and rescue his phone from being crushed by Chris who was lying diagonally across one of the beds. 

Yuri watched Victor and wondered how he felt. It was easier to read Victor now -- he had learned, to his surprise, that Victor was actually a fairly straightforward man, when he wanted to be. And the last few weeks had provided them with a fairly straightforward pattern to their lives. 

They would practise for the Grand Prix Final, and then, in their scant free time, seek some dark corner and go at it like rabbits. Yuri felt like he was living a new life, one what was immeasurably better than the one that he had had before. Skating, home -- it was perfect. 

If only it would _last._

Chris had a sharp, hungry look on his face. When he saw that Yuri was watching him, he gave Yuri a cheeky smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“I’m so horny. I haven’t been laid in almost a month,” Chris said mournfully, raking his hair with his fingers. He looked ready to start pulling it out by the handful. 

“My heart bleeds for you,” Victor said, settling back to his spot next to Yuri. He pressed a kiss onto the nape of Yuri’s neck. Yuri shivered in pleasure, his smile growing wider as he saw Chris staring at them with naked hunger in his eyes. 

“Happy couples always made me sick,” Chris said. He surely didn’t mean to say that with as much yearning as he did. 

“And yet here you are,” Victor said. 

“So you _are_ a couple? I thought yes -- with that kiss. But Katsuki’s so cagey on social media.” 

“I don’t need my private business out in public,” Yuri said, a touch primly. He pulled Victor down toward him and kissed him, deeply and fully. Victor hissed under his breath, something that sounded very much like _yes_. Or maybe it was _fuck yes._

“But that's how people connect nowadays. It's not wrong to let people see you. Yuri, Victor--” Chris’ voice sounded strained. Yuri looked up, away from Victor though it hurt to do. Chris was leaning in, his hand almost touching Yuri’s thigh. He hesitated. “I should go?” 

“It's up to Yuri,” Victor said, stretching out. He caught Yuri’s eye and smiled. “He wasn't wrong when he said we worked well together. Do you want me to show you?” 

Yuri felt a hot flash of jealousy run through him, though of course he knew that Victor must have had many lovers before him, one of which was lounging on the bed next to his, seemingly without much of a care in the world. 

But he knew that was a lie. If Chris didn't care, he would have left by now, and found someone else -- or two other someone elses -- to take care of his dry streak. 

Instead, he was there. And he had been with Victor. And the part of Yuri who was still the devoted -- still the obsessive -- fan of Victor’s would never forgive himself for turning away a chance to see his idol like _that_. 

“Chris, I want you to fuck Victor,” Yuri said, quickly, before he could lose his courage. He nodded to Victor, who was looking at him with something like shock. “If Victor agrees, that is.” 

“ _Yuri_ ,” Victor breathed. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Yuri said, “I don't know. I want you to look only at me when -- I want to see you from the outside.” 

“You are certainly a generous and wise lover,” Chris said, pulling out a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant seemingly out of nowhere (but it was actually from the pocket of his robe.) “Victor, dear, spread yourself out.” 

Obediently, Victor stretched out, his long, thin body pale and smooth against the wrinkled sheets. There were a smattering of freckles across his hips, and fine fair hair that covered his groin, his arms, his legs. Chris clucked his tongue in mock-disapproval. “You haven't been waxing.” 

“Shut up, Chris,” Victor said, without venom, and turning his attention back to Yuri. He had settled his head on Yuri’s lap and Yuri looked down at him, occasionally pushing some hair away from Victor’s face. 

“You're perfect as you are,” Yuri said to him and Victor preened at the compliment like a cat. He smiled and reached out and pinched one of Victor’s nipples. Victor shuddered, his mouth open but with no sound coming out. For now. Victor liked to be loud during sex, whispering -- shouting -- screaming, words and phrases in Russian that Yuri had no idea what they meant.

(When Victor spoke to him, praising him ridiculously, he said such absurdly loving things that they made Yuri want to die from both delight and embarrassment.) 

In Hasetsu, they had had to keep quiet for the sake of Yuri’s family. In Barcelona, there was no need for such restraint. Victor swore when Chris pushed into him, gripping so hard at Yuri’s arm that it might bruise. That arm was going to become covered up when Yuri performed in two days, but Yuri imagined it showing, imagined people wondering at it.

“Yuri!” Victor said, as Chris’ pace picked up. Yuri watched in fascination as Chris’ tanned groin (no tan lines that he could see, how scandalous, how predictable) pushed against Victor’s pert white arse, Chris’ rosy-brown cock shining with lube for a moment before it disappeared. 

Yuri’s own cock, neglected and heavy against his thigh, felt strange as he touched it, trying to jack off as quickly as he could. Victor watched him do it said, “Yuri, don't -- Chris, flip me over.” 

Chris sighed -- loudly -- and did as Victor asked him, and Victor immediately buried his face into Yuri’s lap. 

“Victor, my beauty, my champion,” Yuri panted, as he felt Victor’s mouth close over the top of his cock, sucking as if his life depended on it. Victor massaged Yuri’s balls, and took him deeper into his throat. Chris was quiet, his face red with effort, and sweaty. He jerked Victor up by the hips and Victor shouted around Yuri’s cock. 

Yuri knew he would come at any second. “Victor, pull back,” he said desperately, “I'm going to come.” 

“Do it, Yuri,” Chris grunted, “he loves it, don't you, Victor?” 

Victor rolled his eyes, but stuck fast to Yuri’s cock. Victor’s tongue felt so wonderful on Yuri’s cock that he almost failed to realize that he had come, until he looked down and saw Victor’s mouth dripping with come, his come. Yuri almost fainted dead away, but he didn't -- couldn't look away as Victor swallowed hard and reached out to kiss him. Yuri kissed him back, licking the corners of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Chris muttered under his breath, as his hips picked up the pace and began to jackhammer against Victor’s plush bottom, until he came with a whimper, pulling out while he was still hard. Chris seemed to stagger backwards -- almost falling out of bed -- before Victor reached out and grabbed an arm and Yuri grabbed a leg. 

Together they rested, limbs entangled, bodies hot and sweaty from exertion. It would be appalling if it wasn't so thoroughly satisfying. Yuri thought he could sleep for another twelve hours, at least, but felt a tugging on his shoulder. It was Victor, his eyes bright and his mouth twisted into mischievous little smile. 

“Yuri,” he purred, “let me ride you.” 

“You're not tired?” Yuri said, a little startled when Victor shook his head.

“Victor, you wicked slut,” Chris said, his voice thick with sleep. “You’ll sap his strength before the competition.” 

“Tomorrow’s a practise day,” Yuri murmured, almost to himself. He stroked Victor’s side thoughtfully, and Victor caught his hand and kissed it. This was more familiar ground for them -- something slow and loving, so sweet that it made Yuri ache inside, with both want and a little bit of dread. There was a part of him that still didn’t believe that this was him, and that this was his life, and that Victor was in it. 

“You’re so good, my Yuri -- he is -- better than the rest of them. Chris, you must know that now,” Victor said, his hair falling on his face as he leaned in to kiss Yuri. Chris groaned in assent, and Victor smiled in triumph.

Victor rolled the condom down Yuri’s cock and warming the lube in his hand before he applied it to Yuri. He lowered himself slowly onto Yuri’s cock, and he felt _perfect_ , he was perfect, Yuri was about to lose his mind…

All the while, he could feel Chris watching them, everything about him still except for his eyes, which tracked their every move. It was pleasurable to see how much Chris wanted to touch them, to be with them. A cruel part of Yuri wanted to say -- you can watch, but not touch, see but only see. But -- 

“Bring him off for me, Chris,” Yuri muttered, and Chris scrambled to close the gap between them. Victor looked at him, his eyes wild and an incredulous grin on his face. “You’ll kill me.” 

“No,” Chris said. 

“Yes,” Yuri said. 

(They were both right.) 


End file.
